Due to a naked-eye 3D technique, a viewer may be free of spectacles and observe a 3D image in a more convenient and comfortable manner, so the naked-eye 3D technique has become a new trend of the 3D display technique.
The naked-eye 3D imaging technique may include Active Barrier, Lenticular Lens and Directional Backlight 3D techniques. The Active Barrier 3D technique may be compatible with a process for manufacturing a liquid crystal display (LCD) and it is superior in terms of the mass-production and the production cost, so it is commonly used in a naked-eye 3D product.
The 3D technique may provide vivid visual perception, and a touch technique may facilitate the operation, so the combination thereof has attracted more and more attentions.
Currently, most of the products using the 3D technique and the touch technique include an Add-on touch panel and a 3D display device. The process for manufacturing this structure is complex and the production cost thereof is high. In addition, the entire display device is of a relatively large thickness, and the light transmission and the resultant display effect of the 3D display device and the entire LCD display module will be affected adversely.